(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to water monitoring, and more particular to a system capable of remotely monitoring household water quality and leakage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Tap water is indispensable in people's daily life. Before it is supplied to the households, tap water is appropriately filtered. However, impurities in the tap water cannot be completely removed. Especially when there is a typhoon, water turbidity increases significantly, thereby affecting the water quality. On the other hand, water leakage is often undetected, leading to a costly water bill and a significant waste of water resource. Currently there are techniques for installing monitoring devices in water pipes for detection of pH value, pressure, and flow of water, and for remotely accessing these data. However, there are no similar solutions for water leaking.